granny_chapter_twofandomcom-20200213-history
Front Door
The Front Door is a structure in Granny: Chapter Two. It is the most important Door in the House as it is the main escape route in the game, the second one being the Boat in the Sewer Deck. The Front Door is located in the Entrance, in the middle of Grandpa's House and can only be opened by taking off all the locks on it and putting the Door Handle back in the open slot to open the Door itself and escape. The Door Lock cannot be applied on that Door, for the obvious reason that it doesn't have a handle. However, it still cannot be applied on it even if the Door Handle has been placed. The amount of Locks on the Front Door depends on the Difficulty you are playing in : * On Easy Mode, there is a total of 5 Locks on the Front Door, being the Planks, the Electricity Lock, the Door Bars, the Regular Padlock, and the Door Handle's Slot. * On Normal Mode, the amount of Locks is the same as on Easy Mode. * On Hard Mode, there is a total of 6 Locks on the Front Door, being the Planks, the Electricity Lock, the Door Bars, the Screw Lock, the Regular Padlock and the Door Handle's Slot. Note that the Screw Lock has to be opened before the Door Bars can be opened. * On Extreme Mode, there is a total of 6 Locks on the Front Door plus 1, not in the Door'itself, which still makes 7 Locks in total. The Planks, Electricity Lock, Door Bars, Screw Lock, Regular Padlock and Door Handle's Slot are still there on the Door itself but the Special Lock also blocks the access to the Entrance, where the Door is. * If you are playing with Extra Locks enabled, the amount of Locks will be the same as on Extreme Mode, with a total of 7. Appearance The Front Door appears as a large wooden door painted in green with a white square around the Door Handle's Slot. You will noticed that the Slot is empty, meaning that is where you put the Door Handle. The Door has a wooden frame and two contraptions on top of it, being the Electricity Lock's mechanism with a red light that turns green once the Electricity is disabled, and the Door Bars, covering the whole Door, from bottom to top. It has a small black chain on the top right, connected to the Regular Padlock. Two small wooden planks, placed around the middle are blocking it. If Extra Locks are enabled or if you are playing on Hard or Extreme Difficulty, the Screw Lock will also appear at the bottom left. It appears as a small metal part painted in red with a Screw that's connected to the bottom of the Door Bars to keep them locked. How to open * The Crowbar is required to take down both of the Planks. Only a single hit per Plank is required, unlike in the previous Granny game. * The Padlock Key is required to open the Regular Padlock, on the top right. * The Cutting Pliers are required to disable the Electricity Lock. They are needed to cut the red wire, behind the red painting on the first floor, where the Electrical Box is, to disconnect the electrical current. * The Hand Wheel is required to open the Door Bars, by lifting them up. It has to be placed on the Crank Shaft, in the Basement to be opened. The Screw Lock must be opened before, if it is present on Door. * The Wrench is required to open the Screw Lock, by simply unscrewing the Screw that blocks the Door Bars from lifting up. * The Special Key is required to open the Special Lock, to remove the horizontal Bars, blocking access to the Entrance. It is located in the TV Room and can only be opened first, if it is present. Trivia * No lock on that Door is similar to one from the previous Granny game, except maybe for the Regular Padlock, DVloper really put his imagination to use, on this one. * The Front Door is considered a dangerous hazard on every difficulty as it always has the possibility to knock the Player out and send them to the next day if they get in direct contact with the Electricity coming out of the Electricity Lock's Mechanism. Beware not to get too close to it. Gallery Front Door Without Screw Lock.jpeg|The Front Door, with the opened Screw Lock. Front Door Without Planks.jpeg|The Front Door with the opened Screw Lock, the Door Bars lifted up and the two Planks off. Front Door Without Door Bars.jpeg|The Front Door, with the opened Screw Lock and the Door Bars lifted up. Front Door Without Padlock.jpeg|The Front Door, with the opened Screw Lock, the Door Bars lifted up, the two Planks down and the Regular Padlock removed. Front Door Ready.jpeg|The fully opened Front Door, with the Door Handle in its Slot. Category:Structures Category:Doors Category:Front Door Category:Hazards